How it Came to Be
by LadyRitsu
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered how in the HECK Goku and ChiChi ended up having Gohan? Well, Bulma does, hopefully, she will get her answer. ONESHOT.


**Hello everyone! Nice to meet you, my name is LadyRitsu! This is my second time writing a story for DBZ. I have received a special request from a friend XOXOserenityXOXO. Personally, I don't really like the way this fic turned out, but hopefully you will enjoy it. **

**DIZCLAIMER: DBZ is owned by a wonderful man named Akira Toriyama. Please support its official release.**

* * *

_**GOHAN'S MERE EXISTANCE**_ is the biggest mystery to Bulma. Her blue eyes gazed intensely at the 6 year old boy as he did his homework on the kitchen table. The Son family will never believe the shock Bulma had when Goku, after four years after his marriage to Chichi, came by Muten Roshi's place and said, "_He's my son…Pretty weird, huh?"_

Knowing Goku, and knowing how –how well, dense he could be sometimes Bulma wondered if Goku had any IDEA of how Gohan came to be. But what our turquoise haired young woman wanted to know is _WHAT _lead to the creation of Gohan.

Bulma's eyes turned to Chichi, who was in the kitchen washing the dishes. Could Chichi had forced Goku to well…do it? Bulma shook her head, no, ChiChi may be a bit pushy sometimes but Bulma knew that it wasn't ChiChi's style to force Goku to do anything. That girl is so pure she's such a romantic. No, ChiChi would want the romance to come naturally.

Then her eyes turned to Goku, who was busy talking to Krillin and Oolong while doing one finger push ups. While Vegeta sat in the couch, with his arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently. There was just no way this goofy guy would know.

Bulma wanted to ask, but it may be just so embarrassing! How could you ask your child hood friend how they made their child?! How?! Knowing how these two are?!

Bulma had no choice; she decided to go for the kill.

"Say, Goku…" Bulma said casually, "Any-any chance of telling me how Gohan-Gohan came to be?"

Krillin, who was just drinking water, nearly spitted out his water and was now choking on it. Oolong turned pinker than ever(if that's possible for a pink pig) while Vegeta scowled.

Goku, stopped doing his push ups and took a seat on the floor Indian style, his placed his index finger on his chin, looking thoughtfully at the ceiling, "Well, I dunno Bulma," he admitted, "One day there was no Gohan an' the next day he was here."

Bulma sweat dropped. She should have known that that'd be his answer.

Krillin cleared his throat loudly, he had a funny feeling he knew where this was going, "Hey, uh…G-Gohan? Why don't I help you finish your homework someplace quieter?" Gohan who wasn't paying any attention to the conversation, stood up, "What? But-but why?" Krillin forced a huge smile on Gohan, "I don't know….let's just go…Okay?"

Gohan didn't protest and let Krillin take him out of the living room.

Goku turned to ChiChi, "Hey ChiChi, how did Gohan come here?"

ChiChi blinked, "Well, he came from me, didn' he?"

Bulma shook her head, "No, I just wanted to know….what LEAD to Gohan's birth?" Bulma wished she kept her mouth shut in the first place, but there was no going back now.

"What lead to Gohan's birth?" ChiChi repeated, now it was her turn to glance thoughtfully at the ceiling. Please don't misunderstand readers, ChiChi is not dense, she's just innocent.

Vegeta couldn't take this idiocy anymore, "DAMMIT KAKARROT!" he yelled, "You had sexual intercourse with that pathetic human!" he pointed at ChiChi, who glared at him, "HEY!" ChiChi yelled, "Who are ya callin' pathetic?!"

"S-sexual intercourse?" Goku repeated cluelessly, "What's that?"

Oolong couldn't believe him, "Ya mean to tell me that after all this time training under Muten Roshi you DIDN'T learn what sexual intercourse IS?!" Come on now, Muten Roshi is all about sexual intercourse! How-no wait, Oolong shook his head, this is totally expected of Goku. Oh, Goku, you poor misguided child!

"I DON'T WANNA KNOW HOW THEY DID IT!" Bulma suddenly yelled, "I just what to know what LEAD to it!"

Goku glanced at ChiChi again, "I think ya must've ate somethin'" Goku said, "Like a magical fruit or somethin'" Haha, just like One Piece.

ChiChi shook her head, "No, I don' think I ate anythin' weird…" Her eyes lit up, "Oh, I know!" she turned eagerly to Goku, "I think it was that watermelon!"

"Remember Goku? Remember that one time Pa, brought us that watermelon an' I accidently ate the seeds?" ChiChi said eagerly. Oh ChiChi, you poor misguided child.

Goku's eyes lit up too, "Ah, yeah! I remember!" He turned to his friends, completely oblivious to the fact that every one of them were shaking their heads in dismay, "A while after that ChiChi's tummy got all big an' POP! Came out Gohan!"

Bulma shook her head, "A watermelon seed? A watermelon see is what MADE Gohan?!" She took a deep breath, "Then how do you explain how Gohan looks like Goku and NOT a watermelon?"

She glanced at Goku then at ChiChi, both of whom were both stumped at this question.

Bulma rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Were there any intimate moments between you two after the wedding?"

Both Goku and ChiChi looked thoughtfully at the ceiling again.

"Intimate?" Goku repeated softly, "Uh…How intimate are we talkin' about here? Like, like a hug or a kiss?"

Bulma nodded, "Yes, something like that," Finally, they might be getting somewhere.

ChiChi blushed, "Yes, Goku and I kissed a couple of times…" she admitted shyly.

But what did a hug or a kiss had anything to do with Gohan? Both Goku and ChiChi were confused, until one memory came into mind.

As the memory replayed into their head, both their cheeks began to turn a light shade of pink.

Knowing that that look could mean something, Bulma smiled, "Well, can you tell me?"

Goku boyishly scratched his head, "I don' think I can tell ya this, Bulma."

ChiChi, who was so flustered, covered her face.

Bulma sighed, maybe she could never find out.

LATERS…

After Bulma, Vegeta, Krillin and Oolong left the house, Goku and ChiChi sat on the kitchen table. Their minds now placing the pieces together as to how Gohan came to be, sadly, it wasn't the watermelon.

ChiChi glanced shyly at Goku, Goku did the same. With that memory still in mind…they weren't sure if they could ever see each other the same way again. But that was just plain silly, how could they not? They are married. Isn't natural to do those sorts of things with the spouse?

Yes, very natural indeed.

* * *

_FLASHBACK…_

_Goku came outside his house and found ChiChi standing a few feet from their home, staring at the full moon. _

_Goku couldn't help but to smile, ever since he got rid of his tail he could look freely at the moon. He realized now that he had never taken the chance to see how beautiful it was. _

_Goku turned to ChiChi, "ChiChi," he began, "What are ya doin'?"_

_ChiChi blinked, and shook her head, "It's nothin' Goku." Goku frowned, "Master Roshi always says that when a woman says it's nothin' it's always somethin'"_

_ChiChi swallowed, "Well, it somethin' like a dream…" she admitted slowly. _

_"What dream?" Goku asked._

_ChiChi pointed at the moon, "Goku, can ya teach me how to fly?" Goku glanced at the moon. _

_He smiled, he turned to ChiChi, "How 'bout I do somethin' better?" he suggested. _

_ChiChi was puzzled, "Like what?"_

_Without warning, Goku wrapped his arm tightly around ChiChi small waist; he slowly lifted them off the ground. Goku wasn't much of an excellent flyer, Master Roshi thought it was a bit overrated, Kami tought him a bit, but since Goku wasn't a fast flyer, he used Kinto'un most of the time. _

_But tonight, Goku didn't need to be a fast flyer. He wouldn't need to be. _

_He flew higher and higher till they were higher than the roof. Goku looked into his wife's eyes, "You're not scared, are ya ChiChi?" _

_ChiChi blushed and shook her head. As long as Goku was around, ChiChi didn't think there was any reason to be afraid. _

_"Okay," Goku said smiling. He then took her higher and higher until they were the same height as the moon itself. _

_Then, he flew her over the forest, watching the nocturnal animals do their nightly hunting from above. When they reached a lake, Goku flew them close the river where the placed their hands and ran their fingers through the cool water._

_ChiChi felt like the night couldn't possibly get better. But no, she was wrong. Goku suddenly flew them back home. He did not let her go, his forehead was touching hers, he held her tightly, "I like you," Goku said softly. _

_ChiChi smiled, "Yes, me too."_

_Goku shook his head, "No, I mean, I really like ya." He blushed, fortunately for him, it was too dark for ChiChi to see his face, "More than you're cookin'…an' I like your smile. You're hair…"_

_"I think I like ya more than food ChiChi…"Goku admitted. He had no idea what he was saying, but he wanted ChiChi to know. _

_"I never really noticed how much I like ya," Goku was struggling but he continued, "I –If there was a day you weren't here, I'd think it'd be weird. I don't think I can be without ya anymore, is…is that weird?"_

_ChiChi felt her tears swell up, "No, it's not weird. I get it. I get what you were tryin' to say…"_

_"I feel the same way…" She said, she started to head back to the house, but Goku held her hand, "Let's stay out here for a while,"_

_ChiChi smiled, and decided to stay. _

_And the rest….I think, dear reader, you can probably figure it out._

* * *

**A/N: To me, I think that the only person who would've been curious would be Bulma. I've always wondered, if Goku and ChiChi were so pure and innocent, how in the world did they made Gohan? It always stumped me, Toriyama sensei's logic, but y'know, i think that's what kept the reader's going, his logic. so yeh, Also, in this story, some of you may have been thinking I made ChiChi a bit OC. I don't think I did. (at least i hope not), I think, ChiChi may be a pushy and bossy woman, but i still think she is as pure and innocent when Goku first met her. PLus, i don't think she would have force Goku to do it with her, i dunno.I just think of ChiChi as a romantic. I hope this answers most of your questions, if you have more please, Read n' review! and i'll be happy to answer! Happy New year!:D**


End file.
